


Three Bitches On Me

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [16]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Battle for Dominance, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Casual Sex, Dom/sub, Exes, Face-Fucking, Gang AU, Hate Sex, Im a petty ass bitch I'm so sorry, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Power Bottom, Power Play, Rough Sex, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, but not really, degrading, idk what else to tag, in the moment, is important, talking things out, will regret later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: *“So are you gonna tell me why he was crying?” Minho’s voice is soft, barely above a whisper.“No, he can tell you that.” Chan murmurs. Jisung feels him nuzzle against his neck slightly and holds back a smile.“Since when are you two even talking like that again?”“I don’t know it just happened. My intention wasn’t to make him cry or anything.”“You made him cry?” Min growls.“No! That’s not what I meant."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Hideout [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 30
Kudos: 241





	Three Bitches On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't remember writing half of this because I was in a blind rage. I wasn't gonna update this for a while but I can't hold off anymore. 
> 
> Anyway please don't be acting up in the comments I literally will pass away.

Jisung wakes up and his body is extremely cramped, his lower half is wrapped tightly around someone’s waist. But his arms and face are pushed into another. 

He feels a warm breath on his neck and shivers slightly. Despite being cramped he doesn't want to move, it’s warm and he’s being cuddled. He’s still exhausted too, it feels like he just fell asleep. 

Sungie opens his eyes and finds Min is laying in front of him, not even fully in front of him, more so pressed against him. Their hips are locked, his orange hair tickling his nose a little. 

If Minho is in front of him, Jisung blushes deeply, their leader hugging him tightly with his mouth by his neck. He can feel every part of Chan against him. One of the elder’s hands resting on his lower stomach, finger tips just slightly brushed against the waistband of his sweatpants. 

His face just gets darker as he shifts slightly, feeling just  _ what  _ is pressing against his ass. 

No wonder why Min let him wreck him. 

He takes in a breath and lets himself relax back into him, Chan’s arm getting tighter around him. It’s strange, he never thought he’d be in this kind of position with their leader. 

And certainly wouldn’t expect Minho there as well. 

He looks at Min and can tell he’s very much so unconscious. He’s obviously comfortable, despite their cramped sleeping arrangements. 

Sighing softly Jisung curls back up, letting the tip of his thumb slip into his mouth without even thinking. 

*

“So are you gonna tell me  _ why  _ he was crying?” Minho’s voice is soft, barely above a whisper. 

“No, he can tell you that.” Chan murmurs. Jisung feels him nuzzle against his neck slightly and holds back a smile. 

“Since when are you two even talking like that again?” 

“I don’t know it just happened. My intention wasn’t to make him cry or anything.” 

“ _ You  _ made him cry?” Min growls. 

“No! That’s not what I meant. I meant my intention wasn’t to come over here and end up in bed with him. He just seemed like he needed someone to listen for a little while.” Chan shifts him slightly, letting him use his arm as a pillow. 

It’s now Sungie realizes he’s not even cuddling Minho anymore. He’s wrapped completely around Chan, pressed against him everywhere. How did this happen?

“Stop trying to bone him.” Min suddenly picks him up, Jisung’s eyes fly open. 

“Min…” he whines, not liking being ripped from his warm cocoon. 

“You awake you sleep baby?” The elder teases softly. 

Sungie scrunches his nose up at him, “now I am, since you just suplexed me across the bed.” 

Chan snorts sitting up on his elbow, “come back then.” Jisung smirks and crawls over his ex and into Chan’s arms instead, nuzzling into his neck. 

He’s not sure how long it has been since he woke up last, but he feels better. A little giggly, kind of like he’s drunk. But he’s pretty sure that’s because he had an absolute breakdown yesterday and now he’s emotionally drained. 

“Chan won’t tell me why you’re upset.” Min complains, draping himself across Ji’s arm. 

“Mm I just woke up, don't ask me that I’m not ready to be alive yet.” Jisung mumbles, he curls up against Chan, facing the older man. 

“Sungie,” Minho whines, wrapping his arms around his chest trying to pull him back over. 

“I’m giving you a taste of your own medicine.” 

“Huh?”

“I’m in bed with Chan.” Jisung smirks. 

Chan turns bright red, they both do, this makes him extremely happy. 

“You want us to kiss don’t you? Gotta start somewhere.” He continues to tease. 

“I’m gonna kill you.” Minho threatens, trying to grab him again, only Chan tugs him over so he’s now in the middle instead of Jisung. 

“The only one allowed to threaten is Jisung Min, didn’t you know that?” Chan giggles now. 

“Hey!” Sungie sits up with his eyes narrowed. 

“Sorry sorry, we’ll just go back to being manipulative bitches right?” Min sits up, leaning back on his hands. 

“Oh you mean you’ve changed at all?” Jisung raises his brows, “I thought you’d been the same person since five months ago.” 

“Very funny.” Min flicks his nose gently. “Are you awake enough now?” He asks, turning somewhat serious. 

“No, but the readers think Hyunjin is abusive now because his backstory and other character traits have been revealed. They kinda think he’s like you! And you’re actually totally out of character, being nice to me?! No way! And Chan? This guy here? They told me to kill him in chapter five!!! Isn’t that crazy?! So I guess that’s why I was crying. Not because I was coming to the realization that I also was the problem in our relationship and yeah I might not have been as cruel as you all the time but I was certainly fucked up. And I don’t really have the right to say  _ you _ don’t deserve me because I’m just as bad really! Guess what Min? We’re both just ass at communication!!! And if you just talked to me instead of going with Chan we  _ still  _ would have broken up! Because I’m a piece of shit too!” 

“What?” Min looks at Jisung confused. 

“Sorry, I think I got possessed by some irritated and annoyed girl that’s writing this.” 

_ “What?”  _ Chan looks at him funny now. 

“Like Minho have been with each other since I was ten, so suddenly breaking up, barely speaking, living separately and then not seeing each other for weeks at a time is bound to change people wouldn’t you think?? On both sides??? I mean it’s been like five almost  _ six  _ months since we broke up! I hope we wouldn’t be the same people as before.” 

“Sungie?” Minho touches his face, the younger seeming to snap from his daze. 

“Huh?” 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah why?” 

“You were saying weird shit.” 

“Oh, I don’t remember, sorry. What were we talking about?” 

Min brushes his hair behind his ear, “I said are you awake enough to talk about why you were upset?” 

Jisung leans into his hand, Chan sits up with him half in his lap now. “No, not really. I just want to lay in bed all day and pretend I don’t exist.” 

They both make small noises at that, “don’t say that Ji.” Chan murmurs, rubbing his side. 

“I don’t mean kill myself, I just don’t want to deal with anything. I feel like my soul left my body not in a good way because I cried so much last night, and I don’t wanna talk to Jin right now.” Sungie shifts and lays back down, “someone hug me I need attention.” 

Minho lays next to him and Chan does too, Min pulling him to his chest, Chan scooping his legs over his own. He’s partly sideways but there’s more space in the bed like this. 

“Why don’t you wanna talk to Jin?” Minho takes his hand. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, if he tells Min Hyunjin called him little one he’ll be really fucking pissed.  _ Especially  _ since it was when they were having sex. 

“He made me angry.” 

Chan hums and rubs his thighs, “did he say something to you about Azumi?”

“No why?”

“I just thought it was about that since that’s what went down last night.” 

Jisung shakes his head no, cuddling closer to Minho, “no he just, was dumb and said some shit he thought wasn’t gonna bother me but it did. It’s not his fault.” 

“What did he say?” Min sets his chin on the top of his head, one hand tracing his side the other holding his. 

“It doesn’t matter now. He didn’t do it on purpose.” 

“Hey, don’t do that, what you feel is valid. Haven't you learned that? Did you talk to him about him making you upset?” Minho’s voice is stern. 

“Yeah; we made up. That was like two weeks ago now. It wasn’t that serious, I was being dramatic.” 

“Sungie, talking about how you feel isn't dramatic, it’s important.” Chan looks at him with thoughtful eyes. “Does he know whatever he did last night upset you?” 

Jisung snorts, “yeah he knows. He didn’t get his dick wet because of it.” He refrains from adding how he’s still pent up from not getting off. 

“You took his dick privileges? That’s cold Sungie.” Min teases softly. 

The younger scrunches his up, “he called me princess when we were having sex.” Minho visibly tenses up. 

Chan just hums he obviously doesn't know the context as to why he would be bothered. “Because of the pillow princess thing?” He asks softly. 

Jisung glares at Minho, “I said I was sorry!” The elder whines catching his death glare. “And no, I call him princess.” He confesses. 

“ _ Oh _ . Did Jin know that?”

“Yes, he was doing it on purpose.” 

Min’s hand grips his harder, “why the fuck would he do that?” 

Sungie bites his lip, “well, he knew we were horny for each other and told me I could go sleep with you if I wanted but I said no.” 

“How does that lead to him calling you princess?” 

The younger blushes deeply, wanting to curl into a ball and die, “he was just taunting me, it was fine until then.” 

“Did he keep doing it though? Is that why you’re upset?” Chan asks. 

Minho suddenly scoffs, “he didn’t just call you princess did he?” 

Jisung shakes his head no, and hides his face, Minho’s arms wrap around him tightly. “Chan close your fucking eyes.” He says sternly, his voice coming out as nearly a growl. 

Instantly the leader does as he’s told. 

Min picks him up and he’s suddenly in his lap, he squeaks, not expecting to be facing him so quickly. Minho grabs his face in the next second and locks their lips, his tongue eagerly pushing into his mouth. 

Jisung’s eyes fly open, not ready for the kiss at all, however he melts only moments later. Licking back at his tongue once his mind starts working again. His arms wrap around his neck tightly and almost instantly he’s in the perfect straddling position. 

Minho holds his face in one hand and his ass in the other. It’s barely even a kiss, they’re just eagerly licking at each other, teeth clashing too. Jisung tangles his hands in his hair and presses in even closer. 

“I know you love him babe but fuck he annoys me.” Min sneers against his mouth, barely pulling apart from each other. 

“Min-“ Jisung tries to scold him but gets cut off by his lips again, Sungie whines softly. He wishes he could tell him to stop, or push him away, but, he doesn’t fucking want to. Screw the last time, screw the progress, he fucking  _ sobbed  _ about missing Min last night. 

Since when is he a good or consistent person anyway? 

“Minho don’t gaslight him.” Chan warns. 

“Shut up before I kiss you too.” Min snaps. 

Jisung pulls away and catches Chan pouting, he gets a thought and smirks to himself. Throwing all caution to the wind. He deserves a good dicking and Hyunjin said it himself. He slept with Jeongin and Seungmin It’s only fair he gets to fuck with other people too. 

Minho tries to tug him back down for another kiss but instead is caught by surprise. 

Jisung crawls out of his lap, keeping a hand under his chin, he makes him look at what he’s doing. In one motion he’s in Chan’s lap and leaning forward, their lips touching gently. 

Chan inhales hard, eyes opening, Sungie just deepens the kiss, licking along his lower lip sensually. 

“Oh fuck.” Minho whispers, jaw falling open, eyes widening. 

Knowing what he’s doing Jisung arches his back and wraps his arms around his neck. Chan’s eyes shut and soon he’s kissing back, just as eager. His hands slide down Jisung’s bare sides, resting on just his hips. 

Sungie bites his lower lip and moves his hands down further, making the leader grab his ass. 

A rush of emotion and thoughts go through him, he’ll show Min, he’ll show him all he’s learned. He’s not a  _ pillow princess _ , he can dom. He can be in charge if he wants. 

Chan pulls him closer and Ji has to force himself to ignore how much he likes to be manhandled. Something he’s always admired about their leader is just how built he is physically, of course Minho is really strong too. But Jisung is almost positive Chan could destroy him with one thrust inside him. 

Honestly, through all of this if he was ever going to have a threesome with Minho he thought it would absolutely be with Hyunjin. Just because Sungie knows Min would  _ love  _ to wreck him. He knows Minho would jump at the chance to punish the guy that’s been fucking  _ his  _ baby for months now. 

Chan grabs his ass more aggressively, picking him up a little. Jisung squeaks not expecting to be pulled so close, he breaks the kiss needing to breathe. 

Not daring to look over at Minho, he knows he’s about to get eaten alive. 

Chan kisses down his neck, nipping gently at his throat. It makes his tip his head back and arch his back more, the leader's fingertips slipping past his sweats just slightly. 

It all comes to an aggressive halt, Minho yanks him from his grip and attacks. 

Jisung does actually shriek now as he’s pinned to the bottom of the bed, Min’s hand on his jaw, the other holding his wrists down. 

“Channie!” He whines hoping the leader will help. 

Minho cocks an eyebrow at him, “this is a very dangerous game little one.” He whispers. 

Sungie melts, “you like games.” 

“What happened to not anymore? To, we’re done after this?” 

“You kissed me first, you started it.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at his ex. 

Minho shakes his head, “you’re a brat.” 

“It doesn’t count if Channie fucks me.” Sungie smirks, his smug tone nearly earning him a slap on the ass. 

Hearing his name again Chan crawls over, Jisung watches him wrap his arm around Minho’s waist and whispers in his ear. Sungie quickly gets up on his elbows and watches the two of them. 

He’s never seen anyone else with Minho, at least not like this. 

He watches Chan tilt his face and grab his jaw, their lips meeting aggressively. 

Normally he’d feel some sort of jealousy, he’s seen them kiss before and rage and jealousy is all he feels typically. But right now it’s different. 

Now with Min distracted Jisung crawls over too, Chan has his mouth occupied so Sungie licks down his neck. Biting down on his collarbone hard, his hands moving to slide under his shirt. 

He scratches his skin and doesn’t hesitate to dip his hand into his sweatpants. He watches Min’s reactions, still too preoccupied with their leader to notice him pushing his fingers past his briefs too. 

Chan glances down at Jisung, sending him a wink, Sungie raises his brows not knowing what he’s up to. However he quickly finds out as Chan suddenly pins Minho down to his bed. 

Jisung squeaks and yanks his sweatpants off, “Jisung-“ Min hisses. 

Keeping him in place Chan looks at the youngest again, Sungie instantly understands and darts to his nightstand. He grabs the nearest belt he can find and straddles Minho quickly. 

“No-Jisung do not.” Minho warns but Sungie just smirks and wraps the belt around his wrists. He pins them above his head and weaves the belt through the metal frame. 

Chan leans down and kisses Min again, pushing his shirt up around his middle. 

“You two are  _ so  _ going to get it.” Minho growls while pulling on the belt. 

“Tough talk for someone who’s tied up.” Sungie smirks still sitting on his waist. He wiggles himself down him teasingly, knowing exactly what he’s doing to Min. 

Chan wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him off, “let's make him watch.” He whispers in his ear, Jisung tilts his head back and locks their lips again. Letting Chan run his hands all over his body, 

His hand pushes past his sweat pants and easily cups his member, Jisung shivers against him. His hips bucking forward almost instantly. 

“Don’t cum already baby.” Minho snarls. 

Jisung glares in his direction, but Chan lifts his chin kissing him again. Not letting him focus on the man tied up. 

The leader palms him slowly, his fingers wrapping around his cock with ease. Sungie whines, biting down on his lip trying to keep the sounds inside. Knowing Min will taunt him. 

Chan licks into his mouth his flicks his thumb over his tip, rubbing under his head. It makes Jisung shake, his heart racing, he can feel Minho’s eyes on them. 

“I can’t believe you’re going to let a subby little whore like Chan throw you around too princess. What happened to learning?” Ji can hear the smirk in Min’s voice. Knows he’s trying to get him to react. 

Chan kisses up to his ear again, “you should fuck him Ji.” He whispers. 

“Me?” Sungie looks at him with wide eyes. 

“I’ll help. Don’t you think he deserves it?” 

“What the fuck are you two whispering about?” Minho snaps. 

Jisung hums softly and leans in to kiss Chan again, “okay…but let me suck you off first.” 

The elder turns bright red, clearly not expecting his words. “O-okay.” 

Sungie smiles and makes the leader lay down next to Min, his ex glaring at them both. 

“What are you doing?” He growls, pulling at the belt again. 

Jisung gets up on his knees and looms over the two of them, feeling all too powerful at the moment. He grabs Min’s chin and leans down, licking into his mouth, his tongue tracing his lips and teeth. 

“You better watch me and not look away once.” He whispers, nails biting into his cheeks. 

Min pulls his face from his grasp or tries to, his eyes blown wide. “What’re you gonna do if I don’t?” 

“You that curious to find out?” Ji cocks his head to the side. 

Minho gives the look right back to him, “you don’t have it in you little one.” 

Jisung glances at Chan, not wanting to leave him out, but the elder just smirks and nods at him. 

Sungie takes his chance, he pins Minho’s legs to his chest, knocking the wind out of him, he keeps them there and presses against his ass. 

Min stares up with wide eyes, completely taken aback, “don’t fucking test me hyung.” Sungie grabs his chin again, “don’t think for one second I won’t let Chan fuck me sensless while you have to watch.” 

“Holy fuck babe.” Minho whispers, swallowing slowly. 

Jisung smiles and leans in to kiss him again, running his hands along his legs and ass. “I’m a subby baby though, right?” 

“You are, don’t pretend you’re not because you have me tied up little one.” Min leans up and kisses him again, Jisung fights against his instincts to give in to melt against him like he wants. 

“Keep your eyes on me hyung.” He pulls away and goes to Chan, kissing up his neck slowly. He slips between his thighs and glances at Minho, locking eyes with him as he moves down their leader’s body. 

“Jisung.” Minho warns. 

Sungie smirks and makes Chan take his shirt off, he gets in his lap and runs his hands all over his frame. Appreciating his hard muscles, his nails scratching over his pale skin. He doesn’t question  _ why  _ Minho wanted to sleep with their leader. 

Chan is fucking hot. 

It’s only fair he gets to too now. Even if Min isn’t his boyfriend anymore. 

Their lips lock again and Chan grabs his hips, guiding him in a slow motion. He’s grinding on him, making an absolute show of it too. He knows the plan is to fuck Minho, but if he doesn’t focus right now he’s going to end up being the one railed. 

His pride won’t allow that right now, he’s proving a point. 

“Wow you’re sleeping with another subby boy Ji? I think you might have a thing for them now.” Minho continues to taunt. 

Jisung pushes Chan to his back again and makes quick work on his sweatpants. Happily surprised to find he doesn’t have anything under them. He licks his lips and locks eyes with Minho while taking Chan’s member into his mouth. 

“Little whore.” Min breathes out but can’t take his eyes away. 

“You’re jealous.” Chan laughs while tipping his head back, his hand slipping into Ji’s hair. 

“Fuck you.” Minho snarls again. 

“You wish he was sucking you off.” The elder continues. 

“Shut up.” 

“Look how good he’s doing baby, he takes  _ my  _ cock so good doesn’t he?” Chan smirks. 

Min yanks on the belt, “ _ Jisung _ ,” he hisses. 

Sungie giggles around Chan, pulling off with spit connecting from his tongue to his tip. 

“Aw hyung, don't be so jealous...you scared I’ll like Channie’s cock more than yours?” Jisung licks his head, hand in his shaft stroking slowly. 

Minho grits his teeth, “you better not untie me if you want to be able to walk tomorrow.” 

“Oh you’re very scary.” Sungie takes him back into his mouth and nuzzles into his pelvis, purposely choking himself. 

“What’re you gonna do baby? We both know once you get fucked you’re all whiny.” Chan smirks and Minho glare at him. 

“I’ll end you.” He growls. 

Jisung swallows around him and picks up his pace, sucking a little harder. He’s been taunting Min so much he’s barely paid attention to actually giving head. He barely can fit him all the way in his mouth, the sting feels good. 

Chan keeps gently thrusting into his throat too, making him gag slightly. 

“Jisung don’t make him cum, he won’t be able to fuck you after.” Min smirks. Changing gears now. 

Sungie glances up, popping off him again, he keeps his tongue out waiting for him to continue. Minho will know what he’s doing, he’ll know the way he’s begging and pouting. 

“He wants you to fuck his mouth, you have that in you Channie?” 

Chan looks down his lower lip between his teeth, “look how much of a little slut he is baby, aren’t you gonna give it to him? He’s begging.” 

Jisung sucks softly on his tip, Minho’s words going to his head, and his dick. He wants to be used, this is  _ not  _ the mindset he wants to fuck Minho. 

Quickly he moves from between his legs and back up his body, connecting their lips again. Chan giggles against his mouth and flips them over pinning Jisung down to the bed. 

Sungie wraps around him, rolling his hips up, he wants Chan to fuck him, badly he does. But that’s his sub brain talking. 

“We need to open him up baby.” He murmurs in his ear. 

Jisung whines softly but nods, wiggling out from under him to his nightstand. Minho’s eyes are on him, “what’re you up to little one?” He whispers. 

The younger grabs the lube and tosses it to Chan, he straddles Min and smiles down at him. 

“Oh what’s your plan now princess?” Min raises his brows, he bites his lip as Chan pushes two fingers inside of him at once. He refuses to give the reactions Jisung is looking for. 

Sungie hums softly and runs his fingers through his orange hair, tugging gently. 

“What do you think it is hyung?” 

Minho smiles, that sickenly sweet smile that Jisung has learned to be terrified if it comes out when they’re having sex. 

“I think you’re trying really hard not to be a subby baby. I think it’s really cute how hard you’re trying to hide how close you are already too.” 

Jisung scowls, “I’m not!” 

“No? Let me see you baby.” Min bites his lower lip. 

Sungie grits his teeth,  _ hating  _ how much he listens to Minho. Without even hesitating he strips out of his sweat pants and perches himself back on top of him. 

At this point Sungie catches how Chan has three fingers deep inside him now. He looks back at Min, how the fuck isn’t he squirming around? How isn’t he whining and crying?

“Look how pretty you are princess, touch yourself for me baby.” Min smirks up at him. 

Ji whines, seriously starting to lose his nerve. 

Chan notices and hooks his fingers, finding his sensitive nerves. Minho clenches up, “fuck-“ he hisses out. 

Jisung looks back and forces himself to snap out of his subspace. He grabs Min’s mouth, “let me fuck your mouth.” He whispers. 

Minho laughs, actually  _ laughs,  _ “that’ll last two seconds.” 

Sungie grits his teeth and straddles his shoulders, pushing his member into his mouth. Min whines around him, his hands curling into fists, “Sungie, don’t do that with his hands tied.” Chan warns from behind him. 

Jisung scrunches his nose up and pulls out, “oh you’re so fucking dead babyboy, you have no fucking idea.” Min growls. Sungie shuts him up by sticking his fingers in his mouth and nearly down his throat. 

“Yeah you can’t threaten with your ass and your mouth full whore.” Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Come here baby.” Chan murmurs. 

Sungie removes his fingers and crawls down to the leader, looking up at him. 

“Hi,” he giggles softly. 

Chan takes his fingers from Minho, looking him up and down now. “You’re pretty.” The elder murmurs while taking in Jisung. 

“Shut up.” Sungie blushes, their lips meet again, Chan running his hands all over his slim body. Jisung is finding Chan’s lips are addictive, not just his kisses, but the way he touches too. He likes his rough hands but gentle movements. 

“You ready baby?” Chan asks while kissing up his ear. 

Jisung wraps his arms around his neck, “Hmhm,” 

“You sure?” 

“I’m gonna puke you two are disgusting.” Minho complains. 

“Don’t be jealous Min.” Chan kisses Jisung again and then flips the younger around to face Min. 

“I’m not jealous.” 

Jisung stares down at his ex with wide eyes, “you gonna fuck me princess?” Minho smirks. 

Chan kisses his shoulders and covers his hand in lube, he strokes Jisung slowly, slicking him up. The younger bites his lip and whines softly. 

“I give you a minute princess.” Min teases. 

Jisung narrows his eyes, “just go slow baby.” Chan whispers, he nudges him forward and lines his cock up with his entrance. 

“I know how to fuck someone.” Sungie snarls while pushing into Minho. 

The elder inhales hard, “fuck-easy Ji.” 

“I’m  _ not  _ a pillow princess.” 

“Yeah you gonna prove it little one?” 

Chan kisses along Ji’s shoulders and neck, one hand up around his chest. He tugs softly on his nipples and bites his ear, “prove it to him princess.” 

Chan calling him princess nearly makes him melt, his hips snap up instantly. Due to the stimulation on his chest and how tight Minho is. He  _ refuses  _ to cum though. 

Jisung leans forward and grabs a pillow to shove under Min. He then puts his hands flat on his bed and thrusts in slowly, focusing on what he’s doing and not what he’s feeling. 

Minho bites his lower lip, staring up at Jisung. Sungie makes the mistake of making eye contact with him and his arms nearly give out. 

Min giggles and shifts around, pushing himself down on his ex. 

Chan kisses Jisung’s neck, his hands on his hips, “you’re doing such a good job baby.” He murmurs, he’s setting the pace. It’s clear to him that Sungie is subbed out completely, his little whines and whimpers giving him away. 

“Harder princess, show me how strong you are.” Minho tugs on the belt again. 

Jisung whines and does fall forward, he pulls out and thrusts in hard, burying himself deep inside his ex. This makes Min groan quietly and squirm a little. 

He keeps this pace, satisfied with the sounds he’s getting. He stuffs his face in his neck, whining himself. 

Hands tangle on his hair and then are touching his face, lifting his jaw up. Minho hums and brushes the tears off his cheeks, Sungie nuzzles into his palm for a second. 

Only for a horrified look to come across his face. 

In seconds Minho has them flipped, Chan completely unaware that he broke free. 

Jisung shrieks as his back hits the bed, his head by Chan’s thighs. 

“Aw look at how tough you are now little one.” Minho smirks pinning him down with ease. Sungie squirms but he’s trapped, he’s about to get his ass beat. 

“Chan.” Min’s voice is stern, a tone he doesn’t even use with Jisung. The younger shivers, watching the two of them with wide eyes. 

“Y-yes?” 

“Fuck his little whore mouth.” 

Sungie tries to fight him off again but one look from Min and he’s frozen in place. “You’re  _ so  _ in for it princess.” He smirks and straddles his waist, sinking back down on him. 

Jisung moans, eyes squeezing shut. 

“Hold my hand.” Minho murmurs, leaning forward to kiss him. It’s slow and sensual, their tongues tangling together, Sungie submitting completely. 

“If it’s too much, tap my palm twice.” Min murmurs while kissing along his jaw. 

“H-hyung…” he whines, tears coming from his eyes. 

“Mm, no crying, you haven’t even been used properly yet.” 

Jisung whimpers and tips his head back, mouth opening obediently. He’s excited,  _ so  _ excited. Being used like this is his favorite thing. It’s something that he’d only let happen with Minho present though. 

Chan presses his tip to his lips and Ji instantly licks him, angling his head to reach more. 

At the same time Minho rocks himself down on him, grinding slow circles. It makes him moan, his eyes squeezing shut as his leader pushes into his mouth. 

“Fuck look how pretty he is.” Min whispers, his spare hand going up to trace Ji’s throat. 

Jisung whines bucking up into Minho already, he’s officially overwhelmed. Officially about to cum any second, Min it probably all too aware of this though. 

He grabs his hip with his unoccupied hand and tries to guide him on him. But Min is not having it. Doing everything himself, bouncing on him, grinding down hard. 

Chan pushes into his mouth fully and he gags, throat not loose enough to take him completely. 

“Go slow, he’ll cry if he throws up.” Minho murmurs, but there’s a teasing tone to his voice too. 

Sungie is coherent enough to smack his thigh. Wanting to die at the memory of Min literally gagging him so much he puked. It was his own fault, he didn’t call him off he wanted to see how far he could go. He didn’t  _ actually  _ think he’d throw up. 

Chan chuckles and pulls out so only his tip is past his lips. 

“No biting little one.” Minho leans forward and bites his throat. Marking his territory no doubt. Sungie bucks as he pulls off him almost completely. 

“Fuck-“ the elder hisses and sets his forehead down. 

Sungie thrusts up again figuring he found Min’s prostate. He eagerly hits that spot, tensing up at the same time too though. 

Chan thrusts a little deeper into his mouth and Jisung moans, his throat loosening up a bit. Minho bites him again and he cries out, back arching, “Aw, there’s my subby boy.” 

Min pets his hair and rocks back down on him, edging him even closer. Chan makes a soft noise and pulls out of his mouth. Jisung drools all over himself and is crying, he coughs slightly and ends up whining loud. 

“You okay princess?” Chan asks while wiping his face. 

Sungie just whimpers as a response and opens his mouth again. He wants Chan to call him that all the time, it sounds so nice coming from him. 

Minho giggles and kisses along his jaw, “pretty little whore, you like being Channie’s princess too huh?” Before he can give some embarrassing answer his leader's cock is back in his mouth choking him again. 

His ex rocks down on him again and pinches his nipples. Jisung moans and twitches forward, meeting Min’s bouncing full force. 

His eyes roll back in bliss as Minho speeds up on him and clenches up around him. Chan hits the back of his throat at the same time and a sob rips out of him. 

“Oh fuck princess, right there.” Minho moans, suddenly changing positions to lean further back on him. 

Sungie tenses up, nails scratching down and digging into Min’s thigh. He swallows around Chan and bucks again, high hitting him too quickly. 

“Aw little one, good boy, fill your hyung up.” Min clenched again his head tossed back in bliss. 

Jisung whines, body trembling, his hips eagerly fucking up into Minho through his high. The oversensitivity sets in fast, his cock staying hard but the intense feeling of him still riding shoots through his body. 

Chan leans forward and rubs at his nipples, thrusting wildly into his mouth chasing his own release. 

“Chan slow down, you’re not allowed to cum in his mouth.” Minho smirks. 

The elder whines, Jisung swallows around him again, so overwhelmed so overstimulated. He’s completely gone mentally. Deep in sub space in a way that he hasn’t been in so long, even before they broke up. 

Minho moans and that catches his attention again, he squeezes his hand and bucks. Crying around Chan’s member. He messily tries to grab Min’s cock, stroking him in a sloppy manner. 

Chan pulls out of his mouth and he gasps, suddenly able to breathe properly again. 

“You’re so pretty all fucked out princess.” Chan whispers while petting his hair. Jisung leans into his touch, loving how gentle he is in comparison to his aggressive thrusts. 

Minho bites his lip watching the two, he makes Ji take his hand off him and bounces on him harder. Head falling back as his high starts to approach. 

“Baby you should ride his face.” He whispers, eyes locking with Chan. The elder whines softly, Jisung moans his back arching. 

“Do you want that babyboy?” Chan asks Sungie. 

The younger nods eagerly, he’d do anything for either of them right now. He’d let them use his body however they like. 

Chan bites his lip and climbs back on the bed, moving to straddle his face. Jisung giggles and bites at his thighs teasingly, licking up around his balls and along the curve of his ass. 

Minho pulls him forward so he’s seated on his face, Sungie moans under them. His body twitching with pleasure. 

“Oh fuck.” Chan’s eyes rolls back, he falls forward towards Minho and their lips meet in the middle. 

Min uses his free hand and holds Chan’s face, their tongues eagerly licking at each other. Sungie whines under them, his spare hand digging into Chan’s thigh. 

Jisung licks around his rim and nips slightly, swirling his tongue around his puckered hole. He can feel Chan’s thighs shaking and is happy with that, he loves that he’s making him tremble. 

“Aw Channie is our little princess making you feel good? Is he gonna make you cum?” Minho kisses him, taunting words between each breath. 

The leader hides his face in Min’s neck, grinding down on Jisung’s tongue. 

“H-he’s ours.” Chan whispers hands going to Minho’s hips. He pushes him down on Sungie’s cock and the younger throws his head back in bliss. 

Jisung pushes his tongue inside Chan, hearing the two of them claim him as theirs. Right now that sounds like an amazing idea. He’ll be theirs, he’d  _ love  _ to be theirs. 

He presses in deeper trying to make Chan cum, however he cries out against him. Minho clenching around him again, his hips bucking up, Min is close he has to be. 

Chan kisses Minho again, Fucking him down on Jisung, Min having finally let go. Allowing himself to enjoy getting dicked down. Jisung is being such a good boy, he’s learned so much, even though he came early he still has been eagerly fucking him. 

“S-Sungie-“ Minho gasps out, his back arching, “fuck!” Chan reaches for his cock and starts stroking him fast. 

Jisung whimpers under them both, hearing Min’s desperate little whines. Minho clenches up again and Sungie knows he’s cumming, he can feel him shaking. 

“Mm good boy baby.” Chan smirks, still stroking him, over stimulating him. 

Jisung lets go of his hand finally and uses both hands to fuck Chan down on his face. “Oh fuck, yes, just like that princess.” He moans head tossed back. 

Minho grabs his dick and jerks him fast, causing Chan to buck forward and cry more. 

Sungie scratches his hips and sucks on his hole aggressively. He feels him clench up on his tongue and soon he’s releasing all over Minho. 

The three of them are breathing heavily, Min helps Chan move off of Jisung’s face, the younger throwing an arm over his eyes. Minho slips off his cock too and groans loud. 

Yup, Sungie definitely knows how to fuck. He is certainly feeling that. 

“Sungie, you alive princess?” He asks, seeing the younger’s body twitching. 

Jisung just hums softly, he feels all floaty and soft, his limbs possibly disconnected from his body. 

“Baby boy, you in there?” Chan moves to sit behind him, despite being a bit subby himself, he wants to hold Jisung and take care of him. 

Slowly both Min and Chan make Ji sit up, he looks completely gone. Face swollen and red, stained with tears and drool, “look at our little fucked out baby.” Min coos. 

Jisung lets out a soft sound, nuzzling back into Chan while holding Minho’s hands. He feels so good, he can barely speak, or even think straight. 

“No sleeping little one, you need to talk to me first.” Minho holds his face in his hands. 

Sungie blinks slowly, “sleepy hyung.” He pouts. 

“There you go, is it okay that Channie’s touching you?” Min runs his fingers through his hair while wiping up the mess on his stomach with a shirt. 

“Hmhm, like him.” Jisung mumbles and turns more into Chan. 

The leader giggles and kisses his forehead, “you gotta stay awake still princess.” 

Sungie feels the bed dip and Minho get up, his eyes open quickly a slight panic going through him. 

“He’s right there baby he’s not leaving.” Chan murmurs, having seen the sudden panic go across his face. Jisung hums, eyes tracking Min, he watches him walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. He’s soon distracted by Chan holding him still. 

His eyes looking up at his leader. 

Absently he reaches up and touches his face, his fingers trace the scar that goes through his eyes. 

“Does it hurt still?” He asks softly, suddenly being completely entranced by his scar. He looks at him with an intense gaze, studying each part of him. 

“Sometimes.” Chan kisses his finger tips.

“Can you see out of it at all?” He pouts his lower lip slightly, Chan’s pretty, despite the angry scar along his eye. He’s really pale, and has very slight smile lines by his eyes, and a cute little dimple in his cheek. 

“Not really, well, I see light, it’s not complete darkness like a lot of people think. I can see flashes and can tell when lighting changes, but I can’t see shapes or people.” Chan explains quietly. 

Jisung hums softly, his thumb still gently pressed to the bottom of the scar below his eye. 

“We’re going to get him. You won’t have to be scared anymore.” Sungie whispers. 

Chan smiles down at him and kisses his forehead, “I know we will.” 

The bed dips again and Min makes him lift his head from his shoulder and brushes his thumbs along his cheeks. “Hey subby boy stop touching Channie’s eye youll irritate it.” Minho scoops him up and Jisung instantly wraps around him. 

Sungie doesn’t say anything in response but saves the information in his mind. A strange but intimate fact Min knows about their leader. 

“Ah.” Min makes him sit up fully and open his mouth. 

Jisung shakes his head pushing his hands away not wanting to eat anything. He crawls back over to Chan hiding in his chest. 

“Baby you need to eat something before you drop and start shaking.” Minho scoots closer, kneeling between his open legs. 

Sungie hides more, “no.” He mumbles. 

He hears Min sigh, and feels his start rubbing his shoulders slowly. Chan kisses the top of his head and he happily stays stuck between them. 

“Ji, only one bite.” Minho lifts his face making their eyes lock. 

“Don’t wanna.” 

“Why not princess?” Chan kisses behind his ear. 

Jisung pouts his lips, “throat hurts.”

Min smacks Chan’s thigh, the leader turning bright red, “little one, why didn’t you say anything?” 

“Felt good.” 

The older two groan and make him sit up completely, Minho gets up again and goes back in the fridge. Sungie hums and leans back into Chan’s arms again, he’ll worry about just how cuddly he’s being later. Think about how nice he actually feels wrapped up in Chan’s hold too. Right now he’s not worried about the consequences of sleeping with Min again. Or the can or worms he’s opened up letting Chan see him like this. 

All he wants right now is to be held and cuddled, and kissed and everything in between. 

Minho comes over again and gets a spoon in his mouth, Jisung whines, if it was just them he’d spit it back out at him. But he’s not feeling that bratty so he doesn’t. 

Min takes the spoon back and Sungie swallows, realizing he got a mouthful of pudding. Jisung hums happily and opens again waiting for more, nobody told him he’d be getting chocolate pudding. 

“Little brat.” Minho feeds him again but kisses his cheek. 

“Hyung love you.” Jisung climbs from Chan’s lap finally and wraps himself around his ex. Wanting nothing more than to be cuddled by him and told that he loves him. 

“I love you too.” Min kisses his forehead, “do you wanna take a bath?” 

Sungie hums softly, he likes being held by Min and Chan holding his hands too. 

“Not alone.” He murmurs. 

Minho glances at the blonde, “baby I don’t think we’re all gonna fit.” Chan brushes his faded hair from his eyes. 

Jisung pouts, “please?” 

Chan groans loudly and falls back into the bed, “I can not do this he’s gonna kill me.” He whines. 

Min laughs, “Don’t fall for Sungie too, he’s already got a waiting line.” He tilts Ji’s head up and kisses him gently. 

The younger hums happily and holds his face in place, “you’re always first.” He whispers so only Minho can hear him. 

Not fucked out and deep in subspace Jisung would  _ never  _ say that to Min. Not with how far they’ve come. But not he’s mentally there enough to not say something stupid so the words just come out. 

Min smiles and kisses him softly again, “come on little one let’s get you washed up.” 

Jisung whines as he’s picked up from the soft plush of his bed. But he’s quickly shut up as Chan wraps secure arms around him. 

“We’re going to get water everywhere.” The leader snorts while holding the youngest in his arms bridal style. 

“Yeah that’s for the people under us to worry about.” Min giggle and pushes the bathroom door open. He turns the water on and changes out the washcloth and then pours body wash in to make bubbles. 

“Sungie you’re going in last, you’re the littlest.” Minho gets in, Chan sets Jisung down. The younger sets his feet down and is a little wobbly, he holds onto Chan’s hand tightly. 

The leader gets in and then sits down, Jisung shivers and waits for his turn. “Come in princess.” Min murmurs once Chan is settled. 

Sungie climbs over the edge of the tub and eases into the water, he ends up in Chan’s lap and giggles being wrapped up in his arms again. Minho leans forward and shifts his legs so Jisung’s are around his waist.

“No sleeping.” 

Jisung tips his head back and looks at the blonde, “you hear that no sleeping Channie.” The elder giggles and runs his fingers through his hair, “okay.” 

The three of them spend much longer in the cramped bath than they expected. Jisung is a giggling mess the entire time, very clearly loving the attention. Even after getting out he’s still deep in subspace, his arms and legs starting to shake as he starts to drop finally. 

Minho wraps him tightly in a sweater and blankets, settling him back into his bed. The two older boys still cuddling and taking care of him, not planning on leaving any time soon either. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Well that happened LMAO 
> 
> Hope y'all liked it and if the haters are here I hope you still enjoyed it because what's not to like? 
> 
> Anyway, four more parts left after this A SCANDAL 
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
